Question: A rhombus has an area of 108 square units. The lengths of its diagonals have a ratio of 3 to 2. What is the length of the longest diagonal, in units?
Explanation: Let the diagonals have length $3x$ and $2x$. Half the product of the diagonals of a rhombus is equal to the area, so $(2x)(3x)/2= 108$. Solving for $x$, we find $x = 6$. Therefore, the length of the longest diagonal is $3x = \boxed{18}$.